392: The Lilo Adventures of Steven Universe: The Movie
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: CLST is in Beach City for their annual food festival. when a new threat comes to Beach City, Steven and The Celestian Alliance faces one of their biggest challenge yet.
1. Beach City Food Festival

The CLST tour bus was on the road to Beach City, New Jersey, which is the hometown of Steven Universe. They were invited to celebrate Beach City's food festival. "This is kind of weird playing at Beach City's Food Festival"

"Come on, Bro" Sunny said, "We've played food festivals before, this one won't be any different."

The tour bus stopped by the beach, where the festival is being held, "Here we are" Poe said, "Beach City, this is a perfect place for your beach charity concert."

After they set up their stand, they took off their shoes and socks and decided to relax a little while they wait for the festival to start.

"Steven" shouted Lilo as she hugged him, "How have you been"

"Lilo" Steven replied, "Haven't seen you in ages."

Stitch suddenly did a dogpile on him, "Good to see you to Stitch." Steven said.

"Yummy food festival" shouted Stitch as he helped Lilo and Steven up

"That reminds me," Poe said, "You guys have to control your pets during the festival."

"We had to bring Coco, Inferno, Daydream, Virtual, and the Laser Puppies here" Lec explained, "The landlord of the apartment is having a monthly inspection of the entire place in one day and doesn't want our pets to mess up."

Steven came up to our heroes and said, "I made a list on what you should perform at the festival"

_The Tale of Steven_

_Let Us Adore You_

_Happily Ever After_

"I've heard of many songs called, "Happily Ever After" like Jem and The Hologram version," Sunny said, "But this is rather adorable."

Later, they were wrapping up their performance, when they saw in the audience a figure that looked like a scary old cartoon. It held a sign that says, "CLST STINKS"

"That was really rude," Cho replied.

Backstage, they met up with Steven and Rey and told them about the rude fan they saw, "I was afraid this would happen" Steven worriedly said, "Spinel is back."

"Spinel," asked Star, "Who is that?"

"Spinel was once best friends with Rose Quartz" explained Steven, "During the great battle, they were separated thanks to a little Sombra Zombies."

"Apparently" Teal suggested, "Being alone for a millennium would make you go crazy."

"But why didn't your mom go back for Spinel," asked Lilo as she placed away her camera.

"She tried" Steven answered sadly, "But then she met my dad and forgot about her. Pearl told me about Spinel a few months ago, in case things get out of hand."

"We better stop Spinel fast" Rey suggested.


	2. Have A Sandwich

In a part of Beach City, Ben, Lea, and Donna were getting some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches from the local sandwich shop, "Dennis' Delights" when two girls on rollerskates came in. Luckily, they didn't drop their sandwiches, "Sorry" the Biracial Pakistani girl said, "We've seen people rollerskate on the beach on TV and we thought we would try this for real."

"It's nothing compared to rollerskating in Chicago" replied the African American girl.

"You're from Chicago," asked Donna, "I know a guy from Chicago."

"Donalie," Ben said, "You shouldn't talk to strangers young lady."

"It's okay, Dad" Donna replied, "I can tell their friends."

"I'm Kasdy" greeted the Biracial Pakistani girl, "This is my best friend, "Molly"

"I'm Donna." Donna greeted, "What brings you to Beach City?

"We're the winners of the Remember Dennis The Duck" Kasdy replied, "As Grand Prize, we get to spend a week here in Beach City and meet the creator's great-great-grandson and the place where Dennis the Duck got started."

"Dennis The Duck?" asked Donna, "Who is that."

"He was a cartoon character in the 1930s," Molly explained, "After 100 cartoons, he stopped in 1950. My parents had all their cartoons on DVD and collect memorabilia of them. Plus we remember their catchphrase"

"Have A Sandwich" both Kasdy and Molly shouted.

Little did they know, is that Spinel placed some chemicals into Ben and Lea's sandwiches.

CLST and the rest of their crew came up to The Solos to check out Dennis's Delights. Out of the shop came a middle-aged man wearing the signature Dennis the Duck hat, "Hello" he greeted, "I'm Dominick Vance, great-great-grandson of Dennis the Duck creator, "Karter Vance"."

"I can't believe it's him" Kasdy whispered to Molly, "We're in the presence of Dennis the Duck's creator."

"I know" Molly whispered.

"Now which one of your lucky people is Molly Avila?"

"I am" Molly answered shyly, "I brought my girl, "Kasdy" and our chaperones, her brother and sister, "Argin" and "Evin" are checking out the food festival and they don't want us to overeat."

"Words of wisdom from your big siblings" replied Dominick, "Now tell me what you know about Dennis."

"What I remember from my parents is" Molly replied, "Is that Dennis the Duck works as a plumber in the town of Panini Town. His girlfriend is widowed Colette The Chicken who owns a sandwich shop and gets help from her 24 chicks. The most famous of them all is the adaptation of Snow White, where Queen Wolfarrah gets jealous of Colette's beauty and caring nature. Dennis always pranks on his enemies, mimics them to their annoyance, and especially tosses sandwiches."

Everyone was amazed by how Molly knew so much about Dennis the Duck.

"Sandwiches are Dennis's favorite food" recalled Kasdy, "Tuna, turkey, peanut butter and jelly, grilled cheese, ham, meatball, ice cream, pastrami, sloppy joe, fluffernutter, blt, chicken salad, bologna, hot dog, taco, or hamburger"

"Hot dogs, tacos, and hamburgers are a type of sandwich" Poe recalled, "Plus I'm getting hungry."

Everyone walked into the restaurant, except for Coco, Inferno, Daydream, Virtual, Stitch, and the laser puppies, due to a strict No Pet Policy.

Inside the restaurant, Dominick handed out some free samples of turkey sandwiches with grey spices on them. But through the partially opened door. Coco, Inferno, Daydream, Virtual, Stitch, and the laser puppies can sense there was something wrong with the sandwiches.

CLST, Star, Lilo, and Tucker weren't hungry, because they're saving their appetites for the festival later on.

Rey, Finn, Poe, and Rose took a bite from the samples while Ben and Lea finished up their sandwiches. They froze for 10 seconds and started to get some migraines, "Are you okay" asked Star as she started comforting Lea.

"Who are you?" asked Lea.

"Good one" laughed Star

"No really" replied Lea, "Who are you?"

That's when they knew, their crew has amnesia. As Molly turned her head, she spotted a walking bathtub sneaking through the shop, "I know only one cartoon character who uses bathtubs as transportation" Molly said.

They followed the bus to the side of the store. Star squirted some mustard on the curtains to stop it. After the tub got hit by the mustard. A 1930s styled duck came out of the tub and asked, "Now I gotta clean my bath curtains.

"Dennis!" Dominick growled, "What are you doing?"

"You were so busy preparing for the food festival" Dennis explained, "I decided to go to the Crystal Empire in Equestria, it's amazing what little pencil magic can do."

"Toons" growled Lec.

"While I was exploring the outskirts of the empire," Dennis continued, "I met Spinel who was skulking around and playing with roses. So I thought-"

"You would take her to the human world and play sandwich pranks." Dominick guessed, "Including giving some customers a little food poisoning with Wolfarrah's amnesia potion

"Yeah" replied Dennis, "How do you know"

"You always cause trouble for others" Dominick replied, "Especially your toon nemesis, "Fletcher the Fox" a down on his luck actor-fox who would do anything for attention."

Spinel popped out of the tub and started using pepper shakers as maracas, "You know what would make Spinel less creepy" Sunny asked as she sneezed, "A hug"

"Sunny?" Lec growled to his sister, "That won't work"

"I haven't tried that" Dennis answered.

With one hug, Spinel changed back to hear cartoony-self. The only thing left now is to get rid of the mess.

Kasdy held her amulet and summoned her Gemini power, which meant wind. Everyone was surprised that Kasdy has superpowers, "This is The Amulet of Asteria" Kasdy explained, "A while back I earned it after little hobo trouble and a little museum troubles."

Just then, they noticed that their crew has gone missing, "Now we gotta get our crew back to normal" replied Cho, "I'll go after Ben and Lea, Sunny and Lec should go after Rey, Teal, Tucker, and Star, go after Finn, Lilo and Donna, go after Poe, and Kasdy, Molly, Dominick, Dennis, and Spinel and go after Rose."


End file.
